Blasted Pirates
by theladyknight
Summary: You should never make deals with an evil pirate. They never work out in your favor.” Taichi.Hikari.Yamato.Takeru friendship oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Here I am again, writing instead of packing. What can I say…this is more enjoyable than packing suitcases and boxes and trying to figure out how to fit everything in that I need. Another one-shot—cause they're so fun—with Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, and Yamato, set about a year after 01, inspired by watching Pirates of the Caribbean one too many times and the fact my niece and nephew stayed at my place for two weeks, and I saw many games of pretend. Lots of humor and laughs in store. Enjoy!**

**Blasted Pirates  
****By theladyknight**

Boredom. No child or even adult, for that matter, ever really wants to face the unexcited monotone it brings. But on occasions, it seems like that is the only thing around, taking up every little bit of time and space.

And that's exactly what was occupying their schedules right now.

"Yama, I'm bored."

The younger boy's big blue eyes looked up at his older brother, who, at the current moment, was lying on his stomach, both hands propping his head up, and staring mindlessly at the raindrops racing down the window. Just like he was. _Even the raindrops are probably having more fun than we are._

"Me too, Takeru. Do you want to play a game or something?"

Takeru let out a deep, longing sigh. "We're already played all the board games you guys have here. And I don't want to watch anymore cartoons."

"I know the feeling." Yamato had been quite happy at the beginning of the week when Takeru, bags packed, came to stay with his father and him. Before the digital world adventure, that was something that happened, well, that _never_ happened. But since then, things had reversed. The adventure had proved the linking device between the two parents and boys. Yamato and Takeru made it a mandatory agreement that they be able to see each other often and were apparently not the only ones who had rekindled some type of relationship. Their parents were decisively more civil to each other; a far cry from the days of apathy and ignorance. And they were happy to comply with their sons' wishes. The older of the two knew not to expect any romance reunion or anything like that, choosing not to be as optimistic, or naïve as his younger brother—though age and experience may have played a role in both opinions—but he could foresee a gradual shift into a casual friendship. And he could settle with that.

But right now, together with Takeru for a week while their mother was at a writer's convention out of the city, they could hardly find a way to escape the boredom. Their father was quite enthusiastic about his younger son spending a week with them and had pulled out some of the dusty games and toys from pre-and-post divorce times. Unfortunately, those had grown old after the first few days. The two boys had spent time outside, exploring the parks and areas around their home, but, for the past three days, the rain had dampened any prospect of continuing that idea.

So their current activity had picked up more frequently, though it excited neither of them. _If only there was something to do._ Yamato felt guilty, like he was letting his brother down if Takeru wasn't having a fun time while he was here. And subconsciously, he felt that if Takeru didn't have a good time here, their mother wouldn't let him stay again.

And then the obvious idea hit him.

"Well, I know something we can do."

"What?"

"We need to call to make sure it's okay, and we're not intruding. . ." Takeru stopped listening, picking up what the idea was and already happily agreeing to it. "Hey, listen up, little brother. We have to make sure Taichi's and Hikari's parents won't mind if we come over."

It had been something they'd discovered was rather entertaining the first day the younger blond had been there. Their father allowed them to go out of the apartment, as long as they stayed relatively close. The park, an ice cream shop, some little shops and stores all fell into the category.

As did the Yagami's apartment.

As long as they were home for supper, Ishida Hiroaki gave them the go-ahead to explore. Now, it was up to Tai's mom. And Yamato sincerely hoped her permission would allow them to escape the plague of boredom.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Yagami residence, this is Hikari speaking."

"Hi, Hikari. It's Yamato."

"Let me guess," she didn't even skip a beat, "you guys are bored."

"How…how'd you know that?" Yamato wondered.

She let out a giggle. "The same thing has happened nearly every day this week. I'll ask Mama. Hey Mama. . ." he could hear her call in the background.

He could hear her response. "If it's Yamato, tell him it's okay with me. And he and Takeru can stay for supper. I found a new recipe. . ."

"Tell her thank you, and that Takeru and I will be over, but unfortunately Dad's. . ."

"Liar," He could mentally picture Hikari's disbelieving face. "But I'll pass your word along. See you two in a bit."

* * *

"Look who it is. How are the two of you doing today?"

Takeru smiled up at the lady, glad to be out of the rain—though the walk from one apartment to the other was only out the door and up the stairs—and hopefully away from the incessant boredom. "We're pretty good today, Yagami-san. Even better now that we have something to do."

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "I can imagine. Taichi, Hikari, the boys are here."

"Hey guys!" Taichi ran up to greet them, while Hikari chose a more leisurely stroll over. "Hey, where are you going?"

His mother looked down at him as she shrugged into a bright green rain coat. "I need to run to the store and pick up some ingredients for our supper tonight. I shouldn't be long; I trust you all alone here _until something gets broken_. So make sure you all are careful. Hikari, look after the three of them."

"Of course, Mama," she replied, as if it was something her mother said to her quite often.

"See you all in a bit," the woman cheerfully called, opening the door and heading out of the apartment.

Taichi gave a sad grin to his two blond friends. "Do you think Kari and I can join you for supper tonight?"

Yamato snickered. "Sorry, but Dad's taking us out again once he gets off work. It's a family thing. And seeing that we are forced to dine with our family, it seems only right that you, in turn, are forced to dine with yours."

Taichi's eyebrows rose, and he took a step towards the blond. As if sensing a fight, the two younger ones stepped between the two. "Maybe…" Hikari struggled to say the words, "Maybe this dish will actually end up having taste, Tai."

The older brunette gave his sister a piercing look. "I really wish I had your optimism."

Yamato smiled. "You know, I was thinking the exact same thing about Takeru earlier today."

"What can I say," Takeru gave his brother a toothy grin, "I'm just a hopeful child!"

"That was really corny," Hikari said through a laugh. "But, as much as I hate to break this thing up, didn't you guys come over so we could do something instead of talk?"

"Thank goodness someone in your family got some intelligence," Yamato dryly murmured.

Only Takeru heard him—which was probably for the better.

"Alright," Taichi had already snapped into the leader mode they so frequently associated with their time in the digital world. It was a mantle he had continued to bear now, and that was okay with the others…most of the time. "Where were we in The Game?"

To anyone else, it would be rather hazy trying to understand his statement. There were thousands of actual games—be they board, cards, sports, and what not—but millions of made up games with their own rules and loads upon loads of imagination. And The Game fit into this category.

"Okay, we left off with Takeru, the hopeful cabin boy, discovering that the evil pirate Garuru, Yamato, had snuck on board and kidnapped the Princess of Light, Hikari, and taken her away from File Island and into the dark, terrible Ocean of Doom. Now, Takeru and I, Captain of the _Jolly Greymon_, are off in search of her and ready to defeat Yamato once and for all. Did I miss anything?"

_The next time we decide to play a game like this, he's definitely not allowed to choose the circumstances._ "I don't remember," Yamato mumbled with an apathetic sigh.

"It was," Taichi's hands waved wildly through the air as he talked. "Cause remember how Hikari let out that really high-pitched scream, and the neighbors called down here to make sure everything was okay? Let's start from there."

"Um, big brother? I have a question." The bushy-haired boy made no sound. "Do I…well, is it possible…can we change roles? I don't want to be the princess anymore."

"You're the only girl, though. You have to be the princess."

Her hands found her hips, and Hikari glared at the older boy. "Girls can be pirates to. And we're playing pretend so I could pretend to be a boy. One of you could pretend to be a girl."

Takeru nodded his head in approval of what his friend was saying. "Yeah, she's right. I don't want to be the cabin boy anymore. It's not that exciting."

"Now that you mention it. . ."

"Come on, Yamato. Not you too."

"I'd like to be someone other than the bad guy."

"You're not always the bad guy."

"Name one time," the blond called incredulously. _I've been the bad guy from the very beginning. _

"Well…um…the first day, you were the captain."

The other three in the room all started to laugh. "Taichi, my brother was still the bad guy, though, remember? You made up this whole story about his wanting revenge on you and stealing your ship and making everyone his slaves."

"So? He was still something other than the bad guy. And the two of you traded roles, too. Takeru, you were the girl for a little while. Kari you were the cabin boy. Why don't you just switch again?"

"You want me to be a girl again?" Takeru's eyes had grown to the size of tennis balls. "I was only the girl because you invented some story about Kari and me trading spots so Yama would steal the wrong person. I never wanted to be the girl."

"And we hardly got to switch. I was the cabin boy for like five minutes. How is that fair? Why don't you trade with someone? I want to be the captain."

Taichi loved his sister to death. They were as close, if not closer, than most brothers and sisters ever could be. But now he was not in such a loving mood. "I'm captain because I made up the game. Next time we play, you can be captain and make up the story. And I'm happy with my role. It's the rest of you that are complaining."

"Hikari's right," Yamato folded his arms.

"We can't all trade roles for the last part of the story. And besides," he tried, "you guys get to do as much, if not more, than I do."

"We know that," Takeru spoke up, "but just the idea of being the captain is neat. Right now the rest of us want to try and lead."

"We'll do that in the next game. I'm not trying to be bossy or mean or anything. I just have some good ideas for the rest of the game, and think it's only fair for us to end the way we started. Let's get going, Mama's going to be back soon."

The two younger kids both let out sighs of agreement, but Yamato could tell they were both unhappy with the situation. He understood what Taichi was getting at—sort of. But did that make it fair? Did that make the others happy? Did that make the boredom disappear for the ones whose hearts were only halfway in The Game now?

_I didn't get the crest of friendship for nothing._

And that's when the plan came.

"Wait one second."

"What?" Taichi was a bit irritated. All he wanted to do was play The Game. "Anything else you want? Do you want to change something else about it or what?"

Yamato fixed him with a blank, unreadable stare. Taichi didn't like that look. It was hard enough to figure out what the blond was thinking most of the time, but this made it particularly difficult. "It's nothing big, but don't most evil geniuses and villains at least have one of their plans work out? Isn't that like a requirement or something? You've foiled all my plots so far. That's really all I want, to unleash a brilliant plan and have it work out. Is that too much to ask?"

Taichi smirked. "You're forgetting, Yama. You may be evil, but you're definitely not a genius."

"Details like that aren't important," It apparently didn't phase the blond one bit. "So can I add something to the plotline that you promise not to change?"

"I guess," the brunette finally relented, more so to get the game going than anything, obviously not seeing the wink Yamato gave the two younger children. "What's you plan though?"

"Well, as the evil one, I call for a mutiny."

Takeru looked at Hikari, a puzzled look taking over his face. "Kari, what's a mute knee?"

"I don't know," she whispered back, scratching her head. "Koushiro told me that a mute is someone who can't or won't talk, but what does it have to do with a knee?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we're supposed to tie Tai up by his knees and make him a mute by putting tape over his mouth or something." Takeru's face lit up. "Do you have any tape?"

Hikari nodded energetically. "Tape and some rope to tie him up!"

"Whoa, guys, that's not quite what it means. It means we get to overthrow Taichi. Someone else gets to be captain."

"Now wait a minute." Tai _clearly_ did not like the way things were going. "We never agreed to this. And how did you get the two of them on your side?"

Yamato grinned an almost evil grin. "That's all part of my master plan. I kidnapped the princess, and kept her captive. The hopeful cabin boy just happened to be my long-lost little brother, and when he found out, he decided to help me out by being a spy on your ship. Hikari fell in love with Takeru and agreed to double-cross you. It all works out just fine. For me, that is. You should know, Taichi, _former _captain of the _Jolly Greymon_, you should never make deals with an evil pirate. They never work out in your favor."

"So does that mean I get to switch jobs? That I don't have to be the princess anymore?" Hikari enthusiastically shouted.

"And I don't have to be the cabin boy?"

"There are better jobs for you now." Yamato glanced over at Taichi to see how he was taking this. The boy was, so far, doing a successful job hiding any anger with it. _But I bet he'll let some of it show when he finds out who he gets to play._ "Hikari, congratulations, you are now the captain of the previously named _Jolly Greymon_. Takeru, I hope you saw how much fun I had today being the evil pirate. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Arrr…" he replied back, as furiously as he could.

"I'm going to take over the role of cabin boy so that means. . ."

"NO!"

"Come on, Taichi. Like your sister said, it's pretend. You don't have to dress up like a girl or anything. And you said it too; your mother's going to be home soon. You won't have to be it for that long."

"But…but we never finished the last story," he lamely tried, knowing he was cornered into this. Yamato let out an almost evil laugh. _He should have stayed the evil pirate._ "What?"

"Yes we did; we overthrew you. The Game ended. Now it's time to start another one. . ."

"How will we reach Spiral Mountain in this type of weather? The typhoon nearly destroyed our ship."

Hikari stood tall and proud. "It's okay, my magic compass with help us. It will point in the direction of Angewomon, and she can bring us there to save the kidnapped girl."

Takeru popped out from behind a curtain. "First you have to get by me, Captain Yagami. And that won't happen."

"Yamato, go try and save the girl. I'll fight the evil pirate, Takeru." She pulled out an imaginary sword, and the blond boy did the same. Yamato smiled as he watched the two pretend to fight. He hustled up the "mountain" and found Taichi hidden in a corner behind the sofa.

"See, it's not that bad."

Taichi rolled his eyes. _At least I don't have to dress like a girl._ "Blasted pirates,"

* * *

"Kids, I'm back!"

"Thank goodness," Taichi stood up as fast as he could. "Do you need help with the groceries, Mama?"

His mother looked quite a bit surprised that her son was offering to help, but nonetheless accepted it. Who was she to argue; she didn't have to do all the work.

"That was fun, guys," Takeru called out as they walked into the kitchen.

Yamato wore a big grin. "Yes, it definitely got rid of our boredom."

"We should do this again the next time you stay with Yamato, Takeru."

Taichi's face paled._ Okay, I learned my lesson._ "How 'bout next time we settle for cards?"

**The End!**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed it. There are a couple of Pirates of the Caribbean 1 and 2 references (I heart those movies!) and some to the first season of Digimon. Please review! **

**I guess I can't put off packing anymore. I don't know when I'll get things updated or when I can get another one-shot up…these things are very addicting to write. If anyone has any suggestions or requests either leave them in a review or pm me, and I'll definitely consider them—but I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading! And please review!**


End file.
